Sing Me a Song
by CC Writes
Summary: 50 song related drabbles to my MP3 set on shuffle. These are not songfics, they're merely song inspired. T for mild language.
1. Stuck in the Middle

_**A/N;;**__ Bleh. There are going to be fifty little fics related to songs in this whole little ordeal. Some of the pairings include:_

_- Spova  
>- Gibotto<br>- Gib/Fem!Otto  
>- Chinmay<br>- OC/OC  
>- AntauriOC_

_May or may not be AU fics, where the monkeys are humans._

_I disclaim this entire fic. I own nothing._

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Antauri is realistic, Gibson is smart, Nova is a fighter, and Otto can fix anything. What about Sprx? He feels left out because he's like the "middle" child. However, the feeling of being underappreciated leads him to realize being in the middle isn't so bad.  
><span>CHARACTER(S)PAIRING(S): SPRX-77_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Stuck in the Middle - Mika**

Exactly why was it so hard for him to get a damn word in?

Maybe it was because he was the middle monkey; by age, and this was them guessing, Antauri was the oldest of the five robotic simians, and Gibson followed. The two youngest were Nova and Otto.

He was stuck in the middle. He was SPRX-77. He was always going to be the middle monkey no matter what he did.

When it was Mandarin on the team, it was no different. Mandarin was not very kind to him, as he was the "middle child," so to speak. Sprx was not smart like Gibson or Antauri, he wasn't tough like Nova, and he definitely was no mechanical genius like Otto was.

Aren't five monkeys better than one though?

However, Mandarin would spit on him, saying, "What are you good for? You can fight, you can't think, and you can't fix things."

However, with the exception of the very calm Antauri, that just simply spared him of the pressure of having to be above average for performances. He remembered the times he would find Gibson passed out in his lab during the day after having stayed up all hours of the night trying to do what Mandarin asked of him. Nova had become a bit cold as Mandarin only scolded, never appreciated, all her training, and Otto would cry himself to sleep some nights because Mandarin would scream at him.

"It's not fair! I'm doing what I can!" the green monkey told him once. "I can't be perfect. I'm the youngest, if you look at it in retrospect. It's not fair! He shouldn't demand so much from me!"

However, Sprx was inspired to be good at _something_. He was tired of being the middle monkey. So, he was on a never ending quest, trying to find something- _anything_- he could do.

Then, he became a pilot, and found his calling.

"You could've killed us!" Mandarin stated after one mission. Sprx rolled his eyes and snapped his metallic fingers.

"Look, Mandarin," he stated. "You yell at me for being useless, and when I save your ass, you yell at me for being useful. I'm not gonna be stuck in the middle of this team anymore!"

After Mandarin was kicked off the team, Sprx still resumed his role as the middle monkey, still being overlooked from time to time.

In spite of that, being the monkey in the middle helped him find his love.

He'd rather be stuck in the middle than the oldest or the youngest, and it took him this long to realize that little fact.

_"Oh, oh, oh, is there anybody home?  
>Who will believe me, who won't deceive me, who'll try to teach me.<br>Oh, oh, oh, is there anybody home?  
>Who wants to have, just to love me?<br>Stuck in the middle."_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, Sprx… I see him as like the "middle" child. Sadly, the middle child does sometimes get overlooked. I could see that happening to Sprx, because even if he is a damn good pilot, he still get overlooked by others.<em>

_But that's okay. He's still cool._

_Anyway~ pairings are nonexistent here. Good way to start._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	2. Born This Way

_**A/N;;**__ Next one!_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY: __A conversation with Antauri leads Chiro to believe his life was already picked for him before he was born. He was born to be the Chosen One and save Shuggazoom countless time.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Chiro & Antauri - friendship/father-son_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Born This Way - Lady GaGa**

"Do you think my life could've been different?"

"Different how so?" The silver monkey looked at the boy through icy blue orbs, and the black haired teen's cobalt blue eyes looked away, and he sighed deeply.

"Like, I could've… avoided this?" he didn't want to sound rude, so he continued to explain. "Like, no offense to you guys, but like… what if I could've avoided being the Chosen One. Like, I could've never found the robot if I decided not to explore the outskirts of the city…"

"I get it," the wise simian explained, and closed his eyes, meditating on the thought. "Chiro, there are no ways to avoid destiny. You're destiny was this life. You would've eventually found us."

"How would you know?" the teenager spat, his tone hiding some of that little attitude all kids his age had. Antauri chuckled and shook his head. "I mean, I get to pick whether or not we go into space to respond to a call. You guys pick when you listen to orders and when you don't."

"Chiro, those are decisions though that can affect us also," Antauri began. Chiro rolled his eyes, awaiting the lecture. "You're destiny has choices that await you. But no matter what decision you make, you always end up going back to the path you're on. You may approach a fork in the road, and take the left path, but somehow you'll end up on the right path.

Chiro blinked, and shook his head, "I mean, are you sure?"

"Chiro, we're all born a certain way," the philosopher began. "You were born to be the Chosen One. You were born to lead us. No one can argue with that."

"I don't feel like I'm ready."

"No one does right away." Smiling, the silver robotic monkey drifted off into a peaceful meditation once again, and Chiro began to quietly think about what Antauri had told him.

Well, he was born this way. He might as well make the best of it.

Not like he didn't like the track that was laid out before him. It was amazing.

"_I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes.  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.<br>Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set  
>I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way."<em>

* * *

><p><em>UGH. I was braindead for ideas. WELL YOU GET THIS PIECE OF CRAP.<em>

_Lady GaGa, you make me think too much._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	3. I Dont Wanna Be in Love

_**A/N;; **__I'm on a roll. Actually, what's going on is that I'm doing this in chunks and uploading them all at the same time. I'm smart like that._

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Nova reflects on a past, broken relationship with Mandarin and the fear of jumping into a new one with Sprx. Gibson reflects on his strained relationship with Ottilie. Both discuss the matters at hand.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Gibson & Nova (friendship), Past!Mandova, implied onesided Spova & GibFem!Otto_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**I Don't Wanna Be in Love (Dance Floor Anthem) - Good Charlotte**

Nova slammed a golden fist into the punching bag with more force than usual. She normally did this when she was upset or confused. However, judging by the power behind her blows, she was feeling both confusion and a tad bit upset.

She hated her life right now.

It was late. No one but herself was up. She should be in bed, but she couldn't sleep. She couldn't even think straight.

Sprx had kissed her.

Not like she _cared_, she really did like him _a lot_, but something was wrong. Something was holding the golden simian back from "going steady" with the ruby furred monkey.

It was fear.

She **hated** fear.

Nova was afraid; her bubblegum pink eyes would tear up whenever he asked her that question, that _damn_ question, asking her to be his girlfriend, officially, so he could make her the happiest female monkey in the world. She knew he would never hurt her intentionally, and that Sprx would never break a promise. But an old relationship kept her in fear.

The golden monkey was afraid to jump into this relationship because of Mandarin.

"You should be in bed," a haughty voice broke the yellow monkey's concentration, and she turned around, furious at the intruder. "Calm down, Nova," said the sapphire simian. "I won't tell," he simply explained and pulled up a chair. "Something wrong?"

"It's Sprx," she told him. He gave her a look that said "well, duh," and she shook her head. "I mean… it's about _us_, as, you know, a…"

"Couple? As mates? Lovers?"

"Exactly, I can't commit to him." Nova watched as Gibson's coal colored eyes narrowed in though. "I'm afraid. My last serious relationship was… Mandarin. What happened between us was horrifying."

Nova and Mandarin had been lovers; however, when he turned evil, she could no longer be his mate. She dropped him, and he came back at her with a terrible rage fueled by vengeance and a broken heart. It wasn't pretty. It was bad enough that Ottilie was having a hard time adjusting without him; she worked her ass off to get recognized by him, yet he ignored the emerald monkey in favor of Nova…

She couldn't risk that with Sprx. She didn't want to be in love anymore. She just wanted to live her life.

"I see," sighed the intellect, and the fighter sensed a bit of distraught in his tone. "I can say my feelings towards this damned emotion are quite similar."

"Is it-?" she didn't even have to finish the question, and he nodded. "Gibson, I don't think being 'just friends' is working out for you two. You have nothing to risk."

"I have everything to risk," he retorted bitterly. "Ottie and I… I… she just doesn't feel the same way. Yet, she's upset about our friendship status."

"Why is she upset about being friends?"

"I'm drifting from her," he admitted. "I've purposely been putting her with Chiro so I could get away from her. I'm afraid… I feel like my feelings will ruin our friendship, but when I try to remedy it…"

"You end up wanting her more and more, and she's upset because she feels like you're abandoning her."

"Exactly! Just the other day," Gibson began his story. "Ottie said… I was just like Mandarin before he turned evil. She cried and said she didn't want that. She cried and ran out of the lab before I could explain."

"I saw her crying," Nova dryly said. "I guess we're on the same boat. So what do we do?"

An awkward silence overcame the two. Gibson was a thinker, and love was foreign to him. Nova was a girl, but heartbreak wasn't worth it to her.

"I… I just don't know…" he muttered, shivering.

"I don't want to be in love," Nova moaned. "It's so damn confusing. It's making me feel all sick and dizzy and I hate it. It makes me afraid."

"I want to be her everything," Gibson admitted.

"And I want to say yes to him," Nova told him, and the coal colored eyes locked with the light pink eyes.

"What are we going to do?" they asked each other once again, but they both knew there was no way to answer that question.

"_Everybody, put up your hands.  
>Say, "I don't wanna be in love; I don't wanna be in love!"<br>Feel the beat now if you got nothing left.  
>Say, "I don't wanna be in love; I don't wanna be in love!"<br>Back it up now, you got a reason to live.  
>Say, "I don't wanna be in love; I don't wanna be in love!"<br>Feelin' good now, don't be afraid to get down.  
>Say, "I don't wanna be in love; I don't wanna be in love!"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Not much to say. I love this idea, though...<em>

**_Adios~!  
><em>**_Darlene :)_


	4. Just Like Heaven

_**A/N;;**__ Here's some more fail for the epicness of this._

_CHAPTER SUMMAY:__ Chrio and Jinmay share a moment before the final battle.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Chinmay_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Just Like Heaven - The Cure**

Biting his lip, he watched as the female with pink hair spun around. "Chiro! Isn't it amazing?" she called, and he had to crack a small smile. Rubbing the back of his neck, Chiro nodded, his blue eyes locking with her own, shining, mint green eyes.

"Hey," he said, walking up to her, and taking her hands in his. At this moment, he'd never really felt as connected to her as he had before. She may be a robot, but she was still beautiful. She was warm, kind, and someone incredible.

She was like heaven.

"Jinmay, can you promise me something?" he asked, and the female android nodded. "No matter what, you'll always stay the same."

"Chiro?"

"I'm afraid with the Skeleton King and everything else, we may become separated." He didn't want to admit it, but the final battle between good and evil could tear them apart. "It sounds cliché, but it's true. You need to stay here and protect the city. The team and I will fly out and try to stop him before…"

"Chiro, I get it," laughed the female, embracing the teen. "You're pretty strange sometimes, but I do like you. Anyway, I promise!"

"Thank you," he smiled, and then they broke their embrace. "Jinmay…"

"Hey Chiro?"

"Yeah."

"Don't get yourself killed." A smile, and two soft laughs.

"Not on your life."

"_You, soft and lonely.  
>You, lost and only.<br>You, strange as angels.  
>Dancing in the deepest ocean.<br>Existing in the water, you're just like a dream."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I TRIED. I TRULY DID.<em>

_I just fail at JINMAY fluff._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	5. Here is Gone

_**A/N;;**__ WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, THIS IS A HUMAN!AU VERSE!_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ After a fight with the mechanic, Gibson muses on a much desired relationship with Otto, but is too afraid to pursue it.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S): __GibOtto_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Here is Gone - Goo Goo Dolls**

"Why can't you admit it?" A punch sent the person who spoke flying back, and the brunet glared at the blond, panting heavily. "Gibson…"

"There's nothing to _admit_," Gibson growled, his sapphire eyes narrowed in something unreadable. "Get over it, _Otto_!" he shouted, and turned away. "Stay away from me! Get out of my life!" He slowly began to walk away, timing his steps, setting a slower pace, just in case the green eyed male decided to chase after him.

But he did not.

"It wasn't what you wanted, Gibson," he spoke quietly to himself, the idea of the curly blond haired boy chasing after him, even though he had been doing so for years now. Even teachers at the university picked up on it. "You told him to stay out of your life."

It was true. When his friend, the poor mechanic whose father was less the kind to the boy began to show actually _interest_ in pursuing a relationship far from friendship, Gibson was pretty sure that Otto was just confused and that he was straight. Gibson dated a few girls to disinterest Otto, but somehow, the blond would be there when it ended, be it good or bad.

He remembered the last break up the night before graduation at the university.

Otto kissed him.

He had _kissed_ him.

At that point, Hal Gibson was never so unsure about his sexual orientation. Otto was gay, but what was he?

He didn't care after that; all he knew was that Otto was a damn good kisser, and something inside of him would spark when he was around. Yet, he couldn't **be**with him.

"_I'm not gay."_

"_Bullshit."_

After they graduated, Otto tried to make the idea of them being together sound enjoyable, but Gibson wasn't going to risk it.

He wanted it, but he didn't.

"Gibson, wait…" Three blocks away from the spot where he left him, the blond came running after him. "Dammit, listen to me!"

"No," he sighed, and turned away. "I can't."

"I want to be everything! Why is that so hard to understand?"

"You just **don't **get it!"

"You need to tell me then!" Otto screamed. "We've been able to talk about anything and everything. Dammit, Gibby…"

"Don't you dare say it!" snarled the brown haired male, and the blond's eyes narrowed. Emerald eyes locked with those dark, sapphire blue irises. "I know, it's not your fault! It's mine! But I just can't!"

"Why not?"

The question was rhetorical. There was a silence that was louder than their screams. The studious Hal Gibson looked up at Otto, who grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him closer. He wanted to push away, but Otto's grip was too much for him. "It's not that I don't like you."

"I figured that."

Smartass. Gibson took a breath, "I can't because I'm afraid."

"I'm not like everyone else."

"I'm afraid to lose you as a friend."

"I'm not leaving you."

"I may hurt you."

"It hurts already without you."

"I'm not the answer to your prayers."

"Who stood by me through thick and thin?"

"Here… I just can't do this here." Another pause followed the braniac's last statement, and Otto gave a chaste kiss on Gibson's lips. Breaking their connection, Gibson pushed the blond away.

"Here is gone!" Gibson shook his head at Otto's comment and proceeded to walk away.

"_And I want to get free, talk to me.  
>I can feel you falling.<br>And I wanted to be all you need.  
>Somehow here is gone."<em>

* * *

><p><em>ANGST IS LIKE HOME FOR ME. I SWEAR.<em>

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	6. Out of My League

**_A/N;; _**_Last of the three I wrote late last night._

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Fluff between Gibson and Ottilie as Gibson muses over how the female simian makes him feel.  
><span>CHARACTER(S)PAIRING(S): GibFem!Otto_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Out of My League - Stephen Speaks**

"Gibby~ I'm bored!"

"It's not my problem," snapped the blue simian, rubbing his temples. "Look, Ottie, how about you go ask Nova or Sprx to do something?"

"You're _always_ working," Ottilie turned towards Gibson, yanking him off the stool. "Now, come on! Let's go do something!" Her eyes sparkles and he couldn't help but shiver at how beautiful she was. Ottilie was his best friend. He loved every part of her, from her silky emerald fur to her big, onyx eyes.

"Like what, exactly?" Gibson inquired, and the female smiled, and the mechanic squeezed his hand. "…let me guess, you want some ice cream?"

"Uh, duh!" exclaimed the green primate, as she hummed in content, being escorted outside, chatting to him about this and that. He could probably stare at her all day if he'd allow himself to.

However, this was Ottilie. His best friend. She was out of his league. She was smart and pretty. He was homely and intelligent. "And then Sprx got punched. Seriously, when will he learn that Nova won't show affection like that back?"

He watched as she pouted, and held back a laugh. "I mean… let's be honest! Sparky is throwing himself at her, and she's being totally stubborn."

"Yes, it is unfortunate."

"Gibby," she began, her tone becoming quieter. "What would you do if you liked a girl?"

His heart just stopped. "W-well… I'd do nothing."

"Why not?" whined Ottie. Gibby shook his head. Her voice was adorable.

"Because she's out of my league."

"Who is it?"

Damn this girl.

"Uhm, well…" he pondered. "She's pretty, and she's smart. She's got pretty eyes and silky fur. I honestly could watch her work for ours."

They reached the ice cream shop, and Ottie turned to the scientist. "Gibby," she smiled, batting her eyelashes. "What's her name?"

He rolled his eyes, and shook his head, and Ottilie smirked, grabbing his hand and looking up at him. Yeah, she was out of his league, but she was so worth all the work.

_"'Cause I love her with all that I am.  
>And my voice shakes along with my hands.<br>'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
>But I'd rather be here then on land.<br>Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need.  
>And I'm out of my league, once again."<em>

* * *

><p><em>I love this song. It fits them well.<em>

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	7. Cant Fight the Moonlight

_**A/N;;**__ Here's some more chapters, readers and writers~_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Nova's feelings for Sprx are getting harder to hide.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Spova, implied GibOtto, Antauri/OC, and Chinmay, and many OC/OC_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Can't Fight the Moonlight - LeAnn Rhymes**

Glancing behind her, she watched as the party died down a bit, everyone cuddling up to someone. Pink eyes were trained on the teammates she has known for years; Otto, the childish green monkey was passed out on a flushing Gibson's lap, the blue simian flushing and stuttering whenever someone would tease him. Chiro had his pink haired lover perched in his lap, with Jinmay laughing at a story her black haired boyfriend stated.

Even Antauri, whom she thought was asexual, had someone. A pink cyborg primate with gold accents and eyes had captured his attention recently, which was shocking, because she was… it was kind of weird to explain how she was, but she wasn't normal. She was weird, to be blunt.

A fight between two lovers of the other teams with them broke out. She smirked, giving her a chance to leave. Seaking out, the yellow furred female climbed onto the shoulder of the robot, her hand clanging against the metal of the ship and, dare she say, _friend_ that she and her team had known for years.

"Not very social tonight, Doll Face?" Then, her thoughts of peace and friendship were interrupted by _that_ voice. The sound that made her shiver with excitement when he addressed her, that made her body warm up. She hated that feeling, but now it was all too familiar and the golden monkey had begrudgingly gotten use to it.

"Shut up, Sparky," the female retorted, the ruby monkey behind her groaning as he took a seat. "Yeah, I went there."

"Why aren't you with the others?" he asked. "Nova, I know you aren't antisocial." Nova looked up at Sprx and quickly looked away. She needed this time to think. "Is it the full moon? Makin' ya act funny?"

"Sprx, what if I told you I was jealous?" Nova questioned, and the pilot with red fur shrugged. "That I was jealous of… Otto or Marigold or even Dionne?"

"Jealous that they're dating who they're dating?" Sprx questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you jeal…"

"Sprx, I can't hide it!" Interrupting him, she took his hands. "I've been trying to hide this since I can remember. I can't go a day without thinking to myself how much I like you. Your voice, your personality, your _everything_! I want to be with you!"

Sprx laughed and kissed the girl's cheek. "Ah, Nov, you know I feel the same way too. What happened to make you break down now, though?"

She stayed silent, and the pilot laughed again. "Bet'cha it was the moonlight. You can never find it."

Nova's pink eyes locked with Sprx's charcoal eyes. Her smile grew wider. Yeah, but it wasn't like she would want to fight it anyway.

"_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss.  
>But you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight.<br>Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart.  
>But you know, don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight?<br>No, you can't fight it.  
>It's gonna get to your heart."<em>

* * *

><p><em>SPOVA. FINALLY!<em>

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	8. Wonderwall

_**A/N;;**__ I needed more GibOtto angst. COME ON PEOPLE! I know you all secretly like it! Come out, come out wherever you are. I have cookies~_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Otto's desperately trying to get through to Gibson. Can be seen as a sort of follow up to "Here is Gone." HUMAN!MONKEYS  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ GibOtto, background noise._

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Wonderwall - Oasis**

Otto's green eyes were glued to the lithe figure of his best friend, Hal Gibson, and he felt his heart stop in his tracks. Gibson worked endlessly on some new kind of medicine, his brown hair wild and his eyes dark from sleepless night. "Gibson," he began softly, the scientist tensed up.

"Out, now," he screamed, flying from his seat and to the door, closing it as fast as he could. Otto stared at the taunting metal steel. His messy, curly blond hair was framing his face that was now holding a new, foreign emotion. It was holding the emotion of rejection.

"Would you listen to me for five minutes?" Otto yelled at the door, only to be return by a cold, echoing silence. He turned around, his eyes locked with two shining, silver orbs. His long black hair was tied away from his face, his dark skin making him seem like a shadow or a ghost. "Antauri, I, uhm…"

The second-in-command did not speak, but continued to stare at the mechanic. "Otto, may I have a word with you?"

He'd usually smile and agree, but after having a door slammed in his face, the mechanic with emerald eyes could care less. "Look, Antauri," Otto muttered, walking away from the lab. "If you're going to lecture me, save it. I'm not in the mood."

Antauri's expression did not change. "I figured," and he smiled. "But I'm not here to lecture. I'm here to ask you something."

"Which will turn into a lecture."

"Now, Otto," Antauri warned like he was a child. "Gibson is very… unsure of himself. Do not…"

"Just stop, okay?" Otto again snapped and started to walk away again. "He's dense. He's unsure. I _get_ it. Maybe if he wasn't so fucking **uptight** he'd understand himself a bit more." The blond shouted this at the door, knowing full well his voice would somehow carry into the room the scientist confined himself to. "No one feels the way I do about. No one. And he better remember that."

Antauri's face ha d suddenly darkened and Otto stormed off into his room. The door flew open, a very aggravated Gibson standing in its frame. "What did he say?"

"I refuse to be dragged into the middle of this," Antauri told the brown haired male. His black hair was let loose from its ponytail and the wise human shook his head. "Gibson, I tried to intervene, but I think you both are missing the big picture. I simply cannot force you to see it"

"So you can't help me anymore?"

"Gibson, I want you to talk to Otto and hear him out," Antauri told him, not even being subtle about the command he was giving out. "Now, I must go check in on Chiro." The dark skinned male left the room, leaving the scientist to think to himself. Sighing, he pushed his glasses up, walking down the halls and toward the room that the mechanic slept in.

He stared at the door. "Otto," he whispered, barely audible to his own ears. "It's me." He heard shuffling, and a long awkward pause, as if he was going to pretend that he hadn't heard. The door creaked and opened up for him. Green eyes were narrowed in a very un-Otto like expression.

"You said you wanted me to listen to you for five minutes," Gibson hissed, stepping into the room. "Your time starts now." Otto's expression was still dark; evil almost.

"I'd have so much I'd love to say," Otto snarled, and crossed his arms. "I don't know how to say it or if I should. You never gave me the time of day before."

"You have four minutes, twenty-two seconds."

"You're shitting me, right?" Otto yelled, throwing his hands up. "I know you have no _passion_ inside of you whatsoever, but you can't be this heartless. Every road we walk, the lights on that road… they led us to each other."

"Three minutes, seven seconds."

"You're a prick," Otto rolled his eyes. "Maybe, I can save you from being cold and bitter for the rest of your life, I don't know. But Gibson, you have to let me in."

"Two minutes, forty-six seconds."

"I want to be your wonderwall! I want to be that guy!" Otto said after a long bit of silence.

"Thirty seconds." Gritting his teeth as the genius raised his watch up to examine the time, Otto paced, frustrated, pissed, and many other emotions he felt. "Ten, nine, eight…"

Otto grabbed Gibson by the collar of his vest, yanking him towards him. "Fuck," he whispered to himself, not having thought about what he was going to do. "Fuck…" he repeated, crashing their lips into a messy kiss. Gibson didn't even fight this time.

He counted backwards in his head, and pulled away. Gibson wiped his lips. "Gibby?"

"Ah," the mocha colored hair male raised his finger, as if to scold him. "Your five minutes are up. Now, it's only fair I get five minutes myself."

When Otto expected Gibson to lecture, he got something total different. "You can be my wonderwall, if you want," Gibson stated, pulling him down into a cleaner, less rushed kiss.

Five minutes, huh? How much damage could they manage in that about of time.

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding.  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding.<br>There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how.  
>Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me.<br>And after all, you're my wonderwall."_

* * *

><p><em>This was pushing 1000 words. I can't believe that.<em>

_This is my OTP for the show. I'll admit it._

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	9. Get You

_**A/N;; **__This chapter… oh God. xD_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Mandarin's gonna get the team! Oh no!  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Mandarin_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Get You - Alexey Vorobyov**

The orange primate smirked evilly as he paced around the ship. It was time for payback.

"I'm gonna get you, siblings," he snarled, his voice cracking and full of hate, loathing, and a dastardly plan. "Not even the boy will save you. You will all fall before me. I will be one and only. I will be the Supreme."

Orange fur glistened in the light of the ship, as he reached for his shield and sword. "No, I will not let your stupidity triumph over my will and intellect. I'll get you all! I'm coming to take back what is mine and mine alone! No siblings or boy or stupid robot girl will stand in my way!"

He smiled his eyes on the planet ahead of him. "Here I come. Soon, you'll be begging me to spare you lives. You'll want me to pity how weak and soft you've all become. They'll scream in defeat!"

Today was a good day to be evil.

"_Oh oh… I'm coming to get you.  
>Oh oh… I'm running, I'm coming for you.<br>Oh oh… I'm gonna get you.  
>I know you, you want me too."<em>

* * *

><p><em>EUROVISION! MY LOVE! Although, I can't believe I took this song so literally. I mean… I don't think it was meant to be so literal.<em>

_Uhm… Mandarin… is weird. I can't write him. So I kind of made him a more deranged and aware Russia!type character (anyone who reads/watches/knows of Hetalia will get this sentence)._

_Uhm… ENJOY?_

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	10. Hallelujah

_**A/N;;**__ Another chapter!_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Takes place after "Soul of Evil."  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Spova_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright**

"I can't believe myself." It was dark. It was over. Nova flicked her tail as the red monkey to her side buried his face in his hands. Bubblegum colored eyes scanned over him. She was at a loss for words. What do you say to something like that? It wasn't his fault, she knew that much, and if it was, he couldn't take full blame.

"It's okay," comforted the yellow simian. Sprx's eyes were kept low. Nova frowned and looked away, staring at their leader, the teenage boy and the robot girl who had captured his heart. "It's okay."

"I love you." It was the confession she had been waiting for. She knew it was coming. He grabbed her hand and whispered, "Nova, if I lose you ever again… I'll die. Don't let me become a monster ever again."

"I won't."

"I mean it," Sprx's charcoal eyes were filled with regret. "Please, Nova… I have plans for us. When we defeat this evil bastard…"

He sounded so unsure. Nova, however, put on her bravest smile and nodded, squeezing his hands tightly. "When we defeat the Skeleton King and his army… I'm going to settle down with you. We're gonna have three kids, two girls and a boy. Comet… we'll name the boy Comet."

She gave a quiet laugh, trying not to wake the team. "You thought this out?" He blushed, causing her to laugh again. "Well, what about the girls?"

"Uhm… I'm thinking…"

"I like Castra and Electra for the girls…" Nova suggested, her voice light and timid. Sprx flushed and Nova asked, "What else are you going to do after we win?"

"I'm going to proclaim a glorious hallelujah." Nova kissed his cheek again and Sprx smiled.

"Love you too, Sprxy…"

"…don't call me that."

"_I've seen your flag on the marble arch.  
>Love is not a victory march.<br>It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.  
>Hallelujah, hallelujah.<br>hallelujah, hallelujah."_

* * *

><p><em>I actual have something planned out where there is a FG of the team. It fits in more with the verse I write with Fem!Otto, but then again, I guess they kids could fit into the canon verse.<em>

_Siri would be the baby. He'd be spoiled by his mom and sisters. Cassie would be a total Daddy's Girl and Elle is just content with whoever is with her._

_Takes place before the final battle THAT I DIDN'T GET TO SEE._

_Stupid Disney._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	11. Finale

_**A/N;;**__ Ahh…_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Antauri reflects on the bond he and Mandarin used to share.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Antauri, Mandarin, and team. Past!Mandova if you squint. You could take this as Antauri/Mandarin if you so please._

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Finale - Wicked**

No one mourns the wicked.

Well, that's what they _say _anyway. Once Mandarin had been killed by the man he served his entire life, the team felt a great ease. Otto stopped having nightmares, Nova was now free of the past she shared with the orange primate, and the others were glad to be rid of him.

Well, all but one.

They say no one mourns the wicked, but the truth in that is there is always one who mourns the wicked.

Light, blue eyes stared at the picture on his lap. It was the team before Mandarin turned evil; it was a simple time, where he could go to the elder for advice. Now, he was the one answering questions and helping others. Now, he was what Mandarin was to him: a mentor.

There is joy without him, but deep down there is sorrow. It was good news to the world to learn of his demise. It was pain for Antauri to come to the conclusion he had to kill his mentor, friend, and _brother._

The ones you meet in life have an effect on you. They change you.

But do they change you for better or for the worse?

"It doesn't matter," Antauri whispered, running a metallic finger across the dusty frame. "Because I know him, I've been changed for good."

That was the finale. It was the grand finish to the show they've played out.

He was wicked. No one mourns the wicked.

No one but his brother.

"_Good news, good news!  
>Who can say that if I've been changed for the better?<br>But because I knew you…  
>Because I knew you, I have been changed…<br>No one mourns wicked!  
>Wicked!<br>Wicked!"_

* * *

><p><em>I figured Antauri would be the only one to be open about his emotions if Mandarin had to die. Everyone else would deny it.<em>

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	12. Work Song

_**A/N;; **__This chapter is very odd._

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ A switch-up has sent SPRX-77 to jail. He's been there for twenty years.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Sprx, OC!Caesar, OC!Zacchaeus, OC!Kapsar, OC!Faolán_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Work Song - Les Misérables**

The clanking of chains and moaning always gave him a headache. One would think after twenty years in here, he would be used to the sounds that surrounded him day after day.

His eyes were kept down as he brought the pick axe above his head, bringing it down with force. "Damn, it's hot as hell."

Robotic simians around him grunted in response. Charcoal eyes looked up, narrowed at the three men next to him on his left. "Hey, what gives? You guys haven't said a word to me in twenty years!"

"Hush, imbecile," one yelled. "Keep looking down."

"Agreed," one stated. "You're here until you die."

"That's insane! All I was accused of was stealing some food!" snapped the red furred simian, still angered they wouldn't look up at them. "And it wasn't even me! When I get out, I'm outta here. You will never see me…"

"Twenty years to go," one to his right whispered lightly. His heart jumped, and he turned, the gruff, gray monkey next to him humming a very creepy tune to himself.

"Jesus, God save us all…"

"Jesus doesn't care," replied the gray furred primate. "What's your number?"

"24601," replied the red furred monkey. "But my name is…"

"Look down!" commanded the elder as a guard passed. "And now you have no name. You are only a number."

"Look, buddy," snarled the ruby colored primate as soon as he couldn't see the blue uniformed simian. "I don't know what crawled up your ass and died, but I'm trying to stay positive."

"What's there to live for?"

"I have a great team back home… and a wife."

"They've probably forgotten you and that you ever existed. Your wife has a new man."

"Fuck you!" shouted the red monkey. He clenched his fist, and was about to lunge at him until a brown furred monkey with creamy white markings approached him. 24601 broke into a cold sweat, and the guard pointed at him. "Yes, Guard Faolán?"

"24601, the head of prison is going to speak to you now," he murmured, handcuffing the simian and unlocking him from his ankle weights. "Let's go."

Moments later, he was in the office of the warden and his brother. A maroon monkey sat at the desk, writing papers. The brother, the sheriff, a dark red simian with black markings narrowed his eyes. "24601?"

"Yes, sir, Zacchaeus?" 24601 whimpered.

"Your parole has begun," the kind primate's black eyes locked with his, offering him a smile. "I can't let you return home yet, but I have contacted your old teammates."

"You know what that means, scum?" the dark red monkey hissed venomously. 24601 smiled, his black eyes locked on the brothers.

"I'm free," he shouted with joy. Zacchaeus' brother growled. "Isn't that right, Caesar?"

"NO! Here!" A yellow tag was attached to his arm, and 24601's eyes widened. Caesar explained, "This is to let everyone know you are a criminal."

"I am not!"

"You're a thief! A robber!" Caesar yelled.

"It wasn't me!" hissed the now ex-prisoner. "The fur in the broken window wasn't mine!"

"Brother, please," Zacchaeus whispered, only to be ignored.

"You will have to learn the meaning of the law, 24601!"

"I learned the meaning of hell in twenty years! And my name is not 24601! My name is SPRX-77, also known as Sprx!"

"Need I read off your counts, 24601?"

"SPRX-77!"

"And I am Caesar! Do not forget who I am, 24601!"

"ENOUGH!" Zacchaeus yelled. "Sprx, you are free to go." Sprx nodded, and left the room.

"_Look down, look down.  
>Don't look 'em in the eye.<br>Look down, look down.  
>You're here until you die."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Eh…<em>

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	13. Let the Monster Rise

_**A/N;;**__ This is something related to a little head!story I've kind of written._

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Repo!AU. Gibson's "daughter," Zinnia, learns what her father really is.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Gibson, OC!Zinnia, Past!GibOtto_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Let the Monster Rise - Repo! The Genetic Opera**

The light purple monkey reached out and grabbed the mask from the blue simian's face with her metallic, light blue/teal arms. Eyes the color of coal locked with light lime green eyes. Otto had colored her metal that light blue/teal color.

"Dad…"

"Zinnia…" he hissed, trying to stand himself up. "I told you… not to go outside the robot! Right?"

"Dad…"

"Right, Zinnia?" the monkey of sapphire fur snapped.

"You did," she whispered, soothing the red patch of fur on her chest. "You also said that…"

"The world was cruel? I did." Finally standing himself up, he looked at the young one, biting his lip. "What happened? What did I do wrong? Tell me why you disobeyed me!"

"Because I want to be cured!" she screamed. Zinnia stared as the one she called "father" began to pace.

"Can we go home, Zinni? Let's just forget…"

"Forget?" Zinnia screamed. "Forget? You told me you weren't like the evil you used to fight! Say you aren't this evil creature! The one who kills those who can't keep up on the payments!"

"I am, but… that shouldn't matter! I'm still your father!"

"Otto never lied like you did, _Gibson_!"

Gritting his teeth, Gibson reached to grab her arm, but she yanked it back. "No! How am I suppose to say to this? Why should I act the way you say I should when you can't even act that way yourself?"

"You don't understand!"

"No, and I don't think I ever will! I can't trust you!" Zinnia shouted, her fur standing up on ends. "Everything you told me is a lie! How can I trust you?"

He tried to protest this fact, but Zinnia wouldn't let him. "You were suppose to protect me! You _promised_ Otto!"

"I tried! I did! I…"

"Okay, so, how they hell is this helping me?" shouted the female monkey. Gibson's heart sank, he couldn't even tell her how he tried so hard to make her life perfect after Otto's death. He couldn't tell her how it was _him_ who killed the "mother" she never had.

"Let me help you…"

"No! I don't want your help! You're dead to me! Gibson, I _hate _you! Go and die!" stomping out of the room and onto the stage, Gibson's coal eyes darkened with hate.

"I raised her alone! I did what I could do without Otto!" snarled the scientist. "I didn't mean to… I tried to save him! I loved him as much as I loved the daughter we adopted!"

He picked up the scalpel that was lying on the floor, examining it. "But Mandarin… that _bastard_ took my daughter from me! I had the house all set up from her! He stole my Zinnia!"

He approached the door his daughter exited from. "Zinni, I failed you. I'll admit it," he hissed. "Let the father die… and let the monster rise!"

"_Didn't I build a house, a home, didn't I? (You did, you did).  
>Didn't I raise her all alone, didn't I? (You did, you did).<br>Then Rotti took her from me, stole my Shiloh, he's to blame.  
>Have I failed my daughter?<br>Then let the father die and let the monster rise."_

* * *

><p><em>I had a fic planned out where the team finds an abandoned baby monkey that they name Zinnia and they let Otto (though the fic might be a Fem!Otto fic) and Gibson act as her parents.<em>

_It sounds a lot better in my head._

_Anyway, this and the last (crappy) chapters have been done for a while... I've been busy lately. Ugh, I hate driver's ed. SO MUCH._

_**Adios~!  
><strong>__Darlene :)_


	14. Bright Lights

_**A/N;;**__ Doing some more. They're being collected over time…_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Nova wants something more. Sprx is reluctant to let her go. AU!Human.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIIRNG(S):__ Spova_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Bright Lights - Matchbox 20**

She was a fighter; the pure idea of her even attempting to be some big, Broadway singer was complete alien to him. She refused to take his last name because of the fact she didn't want to be tied down in case of a big break.

Golden locks framed her face as she waved from the window of the train, and a red haired male slightly waved as the locomotive sped away. "Good luck, babe."

Maybe she'd be accepted in the big city, but if not, she'd come back… right?

He sighed as he slowly began to walk away. "Nova, what am I to do?"

He prayed everyday that she'd keep his picture close. She hopefully wouldn't forget him and how much he loved her, and how she would plush and scream his name when he publicly declared this.

"Sprx, what are you gonna do without her?" he asked himself, big green eyes trained on the ground.

If the bright lights didn't receive her, he'd let her come back to him.

"_Baby, baby, baby  
>When all you love is gone who will save me<br>From all I'm up against out in this world  
>And maybe, maybe, maybe<br>You'll find something that's enough to keep you  
>But if the bright lights don't receive you<br>You should turn yourself around and come on home."_

* * *

><p><em>Short and sweet.<em>

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	15. Simple and Clean

_**A/N;;**__ So, basically, I've gotten up to twenty-five songs finished. That's halfway! WOO! I WILL finish this._

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Marigold muses over Antauri.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Antauri/OC!Marigold_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru**

Sighing as she closed her eyes, the pink monkey frowned at the thought of leaving Shuggazoom.

Of course, this wasn't her home; her home was on Planaton Robotica, the little planet inhabited by others like her- like _him_. He wanted her to return home. He looked at her with icy blue eyes, his silver hands holding her gold ones.

"Go. You belong with your family."

What he didn't know is that she _had _a family- her team and him. That was her family. Years had gone by as they lived in the beautiful city in peace, but now it was time to go.

"Antauri," she had whispered, her gold eyes locking with his wise, blue orbs. "Please tell me you'll visit."

"Of course."

"Antauri," she repeated his name, making sure it stuck in her memory forever. "Will you tend to my garden?"

"When you return, all the flowers will be alive."

"Antauri," she said once more. "Will you forget me?"

"Never." Her smile faded as he began to walk away from the ship. She felt so simple with him. She didn't want to lose that feeling. Now, how was she suppose to feel when she turned around and left?

"_When you walk away  
>You don't hear me say<br>'Please, oh baby, don't go'  
>Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight<br>It's hard to let it go."_

* * *

><p><em>*dodges bricks* I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I normally don't support CanonOC but…_

_This is from a little mental story I've written… in my head._

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	16. Name

_**A/N;;**__ Number sixteen~_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ AU. Otto moves back to Canada.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ GibOtto; Hyper Force._

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Name - Goo Goo Dolls**

This was it.

This was it.

This was it.

That phrase was stuck in his head as he tugged at the blue turtleneck he was wearing. It was winter, so no one would question, but the real reason he wore it was because he was branded. He was foolish for allowing the stupid blond boy to be so _rough_ last night, but it was the last night they would spend together.

This was it.

He walked out his door and across the street, to Sprx's house, walking into the cozy little home that the ginger pilot lived in. Everyone greeted him, and Otto smirked, his messy blond hair covering his deep, green eyes.

"Gibby~!" he called, pulling him into his lap and kissing the brunet with blue orbs, making Sprx gag and Jinmay squeal with adoration. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Where's your present, Brainstrain?" asked Sprx, his freckled face covered with the features of a cheeky grin. "Or did you already give it to him?"

"We did no such thing!" Gibson frowned. The party continued after that, Sprx making constant sex jokes, Otto opening his present, Nova taking pictures, and everyone else just hanging back. When everyone had left, Otto walked Gibson back across the street.

"It's cold," he said, making small talk, but it was awkward. This was it.

"Hal…" Now, Otto only used his real name when he was serious, and they exchanged frightened looks. "I don't want to go."

"You know I want the same thing," said the brown haired male. Otto looked away.

"You know that I want this to last…"

"What about a long distance relationship?" Gibson suggested. Otto nodded, but there was something in his eyes that didn't convince Gibson he liked the idea entirely.

"It won't be the same," Otto said and Gibson nodded. "I'll miss kissing you. I'll miss seeing you every single day. I'll think about you all the time… it'll be lonely in Canada."

"Then stay," Gibson mumbled, grasping Otto's hand. "Come back here soon. Don't leave."

"When I'm there, I won't tell anyone your name." Gibson shot Otto a weird look. "Your name… it belongs to me. I won't tell them your name."

This was it.

"_I think about you all the time  
><em>_But I don't need the same  
><em>_It's lonely where you are  
><em>_Come back down  
><em>_And I won't tell 'em your name."_

* * *

><p><em>GibOtto is my OTP. It's sad, I know…<em>

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	17. Santa Fe

_**A/N;;**__ Seventeen…_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Newsies!AU. Sprx wants to move to Santa Fe.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Sprx_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Santa Fe - Newsies**

Frowning, emerald eyes were glued on the window in front of his stand. There was a happy, picture perfect family: two parents, two kids: a boy and a girl. He shook his head, "That's a family… but I don't need one… I _never_ needed one to begin with.

This orphan sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm glad I can be free to do as I please." He smiled, and held up his hands. "I'll be going to Santa Fe- better than this damn city- and…"

He frowned, his eyes dropping to the ground. "I've got myself a dream… it's called…"

He closed his eyes, a sign flashing in front of him. "Santa Fe…" he whispered.

"SPRX! Get back to work!"

"Yes sir!" he yelled back.

"_So that's what they call a family  
>Ain't ya glad you ain't that way?<br>Ain't ya glad you got a dream called Santa Fe?"_

* * *

><p><em>Sprx would be a great character in Newsies, yes?<em>

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	18. Sweet People

_**A/N;;**__ Number eighteen!_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Ottilie and Mandarin discuss people. Ottilie realizes a dangerous change in their leader.  
><em>_CHARCTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Fem!Otto, Mandarin, Gibson; one-sided!GibFem!Otto_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Sweet People - Alyosha**

"I hate them."

"No, you don't." They had been working on something outside the robot when Mandarin had said this. The orange monkey was glaring out at the city while the emerald cyborg simian worked with haste. She looked up, pushing her goggles up.

"They know nothing of what we do for them," Mandarin hissed. "I'm risking my life for these ungrateful bastards."

"They appreciate us." He growled and she rolled her eyes. "Mandarin…"

"Ottilie, you're so dense! Obviously, you see nothing the way it is!"

"Better than being a pessimist…" she whispered, her heart breaking at his words. "Mandarin, please, calm down… this is our home- our _job_- we need to do the best we can…"

Mandarin glared, grabbing her wrists and screamed, "This isn't a game. Now you see why you're second choice?"

Her onyx irises narrowed and she pushed him away. "Go, you need to rest."

"Do not tell me what to do, Ottilie," he raised his hand, but a door opened nearby and a blue primate was standing there, his metallic arms crossed in anger. "I will trust you get this _done_." He dropped his hand, and left.

"Ottie…" the blue monkey walked up to her as she turned her back, silently sobbing. "What happened?"

"He's different."

"He's just…"

"He's _different_."

Gibson's blood just boiled. "Did he hurt you?" Shaking her head, Ottie turned around, her eyes spilling tears over. "Ottie… he _hurt _you. Don't lie."

"No! He didn't-."

"He hurt you mentally."

"Gibson…" Ottie frowned. "What did he mean when he said I was 'second choice'?"

Gibson growled, clenching his fist. "No," Gibson hissed. "That's bull. You're not, nor will you _ever_ be second choice."

"…thanks," she smiled, but it was a façade. Gibson nodded and let her return to work.

He sighed, walking away. He had some choice words for that damn orange monkey…

"_The message is so true  
>The end is really near<br>All these feelings take me down  
>It steals the things so dear<br>Yes, the message is so true  
>Don't turn the all the earth to stone<br>Because, because, because  
>This is your home."<em>

* * *

><p><em>PFFFT. ANGST.<em>

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	19. A Gieshas Dream

_**A/N;;**__ What am I suppose to say here?_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ Nova and Jinmay reflect on a story told to them about a geisha and her lover.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ Nova, Jinmay; implied Spova and Chinmay_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**A Geisha's Dream - Naoki feat. **

Nova and Jinmay were lounging around one day, Jinmay having just read a story about a geisha, with the voice of a nightingale and the grace of a gazelle. "Nova?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… I could be like the geisha?"

Nova blinked, her expression confused. "You mean… with Chiro?"

Nodding, the pink haired girl looked at the yellow monkey, "I mean… the geisha was a very strong woman… she can be like you or me…"

"And?"

"And I was thinking… if I learned to dance well… could I possibly…"

"Have Chiro man up and ask you out?"

"And what about you and Sprx?"

"It's all in the works."

"I love fairytales…" Jinmay sighed. "They give me hope."

"They inspire me…"

"To do…?"

"To kick some serious ass and save Sprx before he gets himself injured or killed."

The two laughed.

"'_La, la, la, it's a fairy tale  
>She will swing her fan and dance the night away<br>She will climb so high yo the Mt. Fuji sky  
>And will sing her heart<br>'Ah, where's my samurai?'  
>Somewhere deep inside there's a place for you and me<br>Where we can find our dream  
>Somewhere deep inside you and me<br>A Geisha sings and plays her melody."_

* * *

><p><em>Mostly dialogue. This was hard.<em>

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


	20. Paralyzer

_**A/N;;**__ …oh God… number twenty! I'll have twenty-one through twenty-five up by Sunday!_

_Uhm… they're all legally drinking. Jinmay is twenty-one and Chiro just turned twenty-one, everyone else is about… twenty-three, twenty-four…?_

_CHAPTER SUMMARY:__ AU. Gibson was reluctantly dragged into the night club, only to meet Otto.  
><em>_CHARACTER(S)/PAIRING(S):__ GibOtto; Implied Chinmay, Spova, Antauri/OC_

* * *

><p><span>Sing Me a Song<span>

**Paralyzer - Finger 11**

"Let the brat drink!" You knew it was bad when calm minded Zacchaeus was screaming at Antauri to order another round of drinks.

It was Chiro's twenty-first birthday, and a group of his friends got together and celebrated with a trip to the night club. It got too out of hand, in Gibson's opinion, but he couldn't leave. He couldn't drive his car anyway, seeing as he had reluctantly ordered three drinks, finishing off the third one slowly.

He didn't even want to be here. "Gibby~ get some drinks please!" a girl with pink streaks in her golden hair laughed, kissing Antauri's cheek. "Mari here wants somethin' sweet~"

"Whatever," he mumbled, finishing off his martini and sliding out of the booth. He locked eyes with various girls, who shot him flirtatious looks, but he ignored them in favor of completing his tasks. He didn't really _want _to dance with them anyway.

He approached the bartender, placing an order for whatever he thought his friends would drink, which was almost everything. He felt a pair of eyes on him, but did not turn to look at the person, waiting for the bartender to return with the large tray.

"Hey." The voice sounded male. The brunet turned to glare at him. He was blond and tall, something Gibson found intimidating. "You're new around here…" he leaned in so he was whispering into his ear, an action that wasn't necessary.

"Go away."

"How about we dance?"

"Go away."

"Otto~ who's you're friend?" a golden haired girl with tan skin and pink eyes approached them, smiling brightly, a sloshed ginger to her left. "Ahh… he's cute."

"Here's the drinks, sir…"

"I can take them to the table!" the female smiled. "Come on, Sprx!" grabbing the tray, the female and Sprx walked toward the large group he was with, wondering how they knew. Otto, as he figured was the male's name, pulled him onto the flashing dance floor.

"I don't dance."

"Are you always this cold?" Otto whispered, placing his hands on the brunet's hip. "What's your name? You've got pretty blue eyes."

"Hal."

"Hal?"

"Hal Gibson."

"Hal Gibson," he was practically nose to nose with the brunet, whispering, "Otto Tremblay."

"I figured," Hal rolled his eyes. "Call me Gibson…" he slowly began to move to the beat of the music, Otto smiling and moving in time as well. Otto gave Gibson a grin that read he was looking for something more out of this, and Gibson was too caught up in green eyes to care. "Otto…"

"You're stiff," whispered the blond. "Loosen up. Move your hips more…" Gibson flushed as Otto tugged on his tie slightly, pulling him closer. "Better…"

Gibson and Otto exchanged glances, and they both decided that this was going to be a long night if they let their emotions and wants shine through their eyes.

"_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
>But I seem to be struck by you<br>I wanna make you move because you're standing still  
>If your body matches what your eyes can do<br>You'll probably move right through  
>Me on my way to you."<em>

* * *

><p><em>YAY~ NUMBER TWENTY!<em>

_**Adios~!**__  
>Darlene :)<em>


End file.
